Weapons
Painkiller The Painkiller is the primary weapon in the Painkiller franchise. It's a melee saw-like weapon. Primary Fire: Pain - retractible blades hurl outwards and slice enemies. Very useful melee weapon for early game. Becomes more-less useless in later stages of the game where you have to fight stronger enemies. Secondary Fire: Killer - the second fire mode has two ways to be useful. It is activated by pressing right mouse button (by default). The first sub mode is nailing the blade of the weapon into a wall. Between the blade and the weapon body appears an energy beam which harms every enemy that touches it. The second way to use this fire mode is by hitting a enemy directly with the shooted blade - it will deal damage and return back to you. Combo: Take aim at the enemy chest. Press and hold primary fire button. Then press secondary fire button. The weapon will shoot the blades while they are spinning, which will mince everything on its trajectory. Only bad side is that you have to hit the enemies at the chest otherwise it won't work. Hint: # When an enemy is lying dead on the ground keep firing at it with the secondary fire mode. It will pull the body up from the ground and into the air. Keep hitting it while it's in air and after about 4-5 hits it will drop a large gold piece. This is called "Monster Juggling". Shotgun/Freezer Primary Fire: Shotgun - a handy weapon in early game. Useless for far range because of its spread. Secondary Fire: Freezer - the secondary fire mode shoots a freezing charge, which freezes the targeted enemy for a few moments. Combo: Freeze the enemy with the Freezer and then break him with the primary fire. Very useful against stronger enemies as it's a one-hit-kill. Stakegun/Grenade Launcher Primary Fire: Stakegun - shoots a single stake, which flies on a parabola trajectory. An enemy hit with a stake can be nailed to a wall. If you shoot from bigger distance, you can kill stronger enemies with one shot. That's because after a while in the air the stake comes aflame and is more powerful, however it starts to fall due to gravity. Secondary Fire: Grenade Launcher - fires a grenade which explodes on impact if an enemy is hit or it will explode after a few seconds if it hits anything else. Shares ammo with Rocket Launcher (see weapon below). Stake Propelled Grenade - launch a grenade and then nail it with a stake. It's hard to do, but if done you could throw a grenade far away. Does a lot of damage if enemy is hit. Rocket Launcher/Chaingun Primary Fire: Rocket Launcher - fires a rocket. Useful against all enemies. Shares ammo with Grenade Launcher (see weapon above). Secondary Fire: Chaingun - shoots the chaingun. Useful against crowds of weak enemies. Electrodriver Primary Fire: Driver - shoots shurikens. Secondary Fire: Electro - release lighting. Combo: While firing lightning press primary fire to release the whole magazine which will be electrified and any enemy that passes near will get struck by lightning. SMG/Flame Thrower (BooH only) Primary Fire: SMG - fires the SubMachine Gun. Secondary Fire: Flame Thrower - fires fire. Combo: While using the Flame Thrower fire the SMG to release a burning gas bottle. Wait for an enemy to pass near it and then shoot the bottle which will blow up and damage the enemy. Bolt Gun/Heater (BooH only) Primary Fire: Bolt Gun - fires 5 stake-like bolts in 3 short bursts. This is a sniper weapon for which you could use the zoom function. Secondary Fire: Heater - fires 5 small grenades that bounce in an unpredictable manner. Combo: Same as Stakegun. If you manage to hit the grenades with the bolts which will land a hit on the enemy, you could do massive damage. One bolt propelled grenade deals 200 damage to enemy. If you manage to hit the enemy with 4 of those you will deal 800 damage (it's impossible to hit the enemy with all 5 bolts). Razor Cube (Overdose) Analogous to the Painkiller weapon from the original game. Primary Fire: Razor - the cube dissasembles into tiny sharp pieces and spins. Secondary Fire: The secondary fire has 2 ways to be useful. It is activated by pressing the right mouse button. The first sub mode is nailing the cube into a wall. Between the cube and Belial's hand appears an energy beam that will damage any enemy that touches it. The second way is hitting an enemy directly with the cube. It will do damage and return back to you. Combo: Aim at an enemy's chest. Press and hold the primary fire button. Then press the secondary fire button. This will launch the cube while it is spinning, which will mince everything in its trajectory. Only bad side is that you have to hit the enemies at the chest otherwise it won't work. Bonegun/Petrifier (Overdose) Analogous to the Shotgun/Freezer weapon from the original game. Primary Fire: Same as Shotgun but with a different sound effect. Secondary Fire: Same as Freezer but turns enemies to stone. Combo: See Shotgun/Freezer. Cannon-Machine gun (Overdose) Analogous to the Rocket Launcher/Chaingun weapon from the original game. Primary Fire: Fires 3 explosive cannon balls. Useful against all enemies. Secondary Fire: Fires the Machine gun. Slightly slower fire-rate than the Chaingun. Crossbow/Head Thrower (Overdose) Analogous to the Bolt Gun/Heater weapon from Painkiller: Battle out of Hell. Primary Fire: Shoots two crossbow bolts, slightly weaker than the Bolt Gun but consumes less ammo. Secondary Fire: Shoots 5 heads, smaller blast radius than the heater. Evil Eyes/Screamer (Overdose) Primary Fire: Shoots a laser towards the enemy, staggers enemy until it dies, consumes a lot of ammo. Secondary Fire: Shoots a blast of energy at the enemy, kills weak enemies instantly. Skulls/Sword (Overdose) Primary Fire: Shoot 3 skulls at the enemy, takes about 2 to 3 shots to kill, useful against armored enemies Secondary Fire: Throw a sword and control it with telekinesis, instantly kills weak enemies. Nuclear Gun (Overdose) Primary Fire: Shoots a burst of radioactive gunk at the enemy, faster fire rate than the Stakegun though slightly weaker. Secondary Fire: Shoots poisonous gas at the enemy, lower damage than the Flame Thrower but slows enemies down. Eggs (Overdose) Primary Fire: Throw a remote controlled explosive (can stack). Secondary Fire: Detonate remote controlled explosive(s). Mr.Molotov (Resurrection) Primary Fire: Shoots flaming stakes continuously. Soulcatcher (Hell & Damnation) Primary Fire: Shoots a blade. Secondary Fire: Shoots a beam that catches souls. Combo: If you shoot the secondary fire and while shooting you shoot with the primary fire you shoot a blade that forces an enemy to fight for you. The Morgenstern (Hell & Damnation "Operation "Zombie Bunker" DLC) Primary Fire: A slow bash attack. Secondary Fire: A sweeping attack, good for weak groups. Combo: Doing the sweep attack causes the morgenstern to glow, when fired it becomes a mine with some homing ability. Cannon (Hell & Damnation "Demonic Vacation at the Blood Sea" DLC) Primary Fire: Shoots a flaming cannon ball that can penetrate multiple enemies, explodes after a few seconds. Secondary Fire: Shoots an ice cannon ball, freezes enemy in a blast radius. Gallery Weapon_Select.png|The weapon select screen in Painkiller: Hell Wars. Category:Game Mechanics